Last Kiss
by Twi-Ranger
Summary: "I'm sorry" is the last words one wants to hear when someone's life is on the line. No one wants to lose their love of their lives. No one wants to have their heart take from their bodies. No one wants to live when they have lost their will to survive. No one wants to hear those words. Warning: Death, suicide.


**Last Kiss**

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Songs: Enchanted & Last Kiss**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Words: 2,093**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the songs.**

**Author's Note: This is a Glee story, so there will be singing. Hope y'all enjoy it.**

* * *

"I'm sorry," the doctor said.

Her whole world was falling apart. She felt her heart break in a million pieces. **She** didn't make it. **She** was gone, forever. She will never see **her** smile, hear **her** laugh, feel **her** warm skin. Nothing, it was over. Nothing could bring **her** back. There was nothing she could do anymore.

She felt nothing. She couldn't feel anything except for the hole in her chest. She couldn't hear the people around her, she couldn't see them. All she saw was the wall.

She felt someone pull her away. She felt someone hug her, but she didn't move. She stayed frozen as someone steered her away.

"Let's get you away from here," someone said, sounding so far away.

"Santana, will she be alright?" a broken voice asked.

"I don't know Britt," Santana answered, her voice equally as broken.

They steered the girl to Santana's car, and put her inside. They took her to her house and stayed there the night. No one said anything, as they sat in silence.

"I miss her," Brittany said, tears running down her face. She hugged Santana, not wanting to lose her. She didn't know what she would do if she ever lost her.

Santana hugged her back. They didn't know how to help the broken girl. They didn't lose the one they loved, but they lost their friend.

After a week, she was at school. She didn't want to be there. She didn't want to be remembered. She just wanted to break down and cry. She skipped most of her classes, and stayed in the choir room, where they officially met. The place they fell in love.

She sat at the piano and started playing. This was their song. The song her love sang to her.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home__  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew__  
__This night is flawless, don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone__  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew__  
__I was enchanted to meet you_

She remembered **her** smile. **Her **voice, the look on **her** face, when **she** first met her.

_This is me praying that this was the very first page__  
__Not where the story line ends__  
__My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again__  
__These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon__  
__I was enchanted to meet you__  
__Please don't be in love with someone else__  
__Please don't have somebody waiting on you__  
__Please don't be in love with someone else__  
__Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

"That was beautiful," someone said from behind. She turned and saw Puck.

"Thanks," she muttered. She didn't want to talk to anyone who reminded her of **her**.

"Are you going to go to her funeral?" he asked.

"I don't know. If I go, than I have to accept it. If I go, than she really is dead," she whispered, tears running down her face.

"No can blame you if you don't want to go. It must hurt. But if you don't go, you might regret it. Just know you're not alone. Santana, Britt, Finn, Glee club, we're all here. We loved her too," he told her.

"I know. I'll think about it," she answered, staring at the keys of the piano.

He stood up and walked away. "I'm sorry. I wish there was something I couldn't have done," he whispered, right before exiting.

"I know," she told no one. She sat there, doing nothing, and staring at the wall.

Santana found her, crying alone. She took her to her house and made sure she was comfortable in her bed before leaving.

It was the same thing for the whole week. Once she woke up, she would check out emotionally. Soon, it reached the date of the funeral. She decided to go with Santana and Brittany.

She watched everyone who was there. She was in between Santana and Brittany in front. Glee club was around her. People she had never met where here.

**She**laid there, in the casket. It was opened, so everyone saw **her** peaceful face. It looked like **she** was sleeping.

Santana stood up and told everyone her speech about their friendship. Soon, one by one, the club started talking about their lives with **her**, the good, the bad, everything.

She stood up, wanting to break down. She had a white flower. She took a deep breath. "I loved her. She was my whole life. She always made me smile. She was the light of my life. I-I can't believe she is gone. I–I spent this week, thinking this was a nightmare, that I would wake up and she will be in my arms. I'm still waiting. She saved me, from those men. I should have been the one in the casket. She should still be alive. I-I want to sing this song. She sang Taylor Swift to me, so I'm going sing a song from her in return."

She got the mic and walked closer to **her** body. She touched **her** cold skin. The band slowly started playing.

"_I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go away?  
Away_

She sang, looking at **her** face. Tears started running down her face. She remembered when they first declared their true emotions. They were in a picnic. It was the first time they had uttered the words, I love you.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms_

She remembered the day they went to New York. They couldn't sit together, so they had a sweet reunion when the plane ended.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_

She mouthed 'I love you'. She kissed her fingers, and placed them on her dead girlfriend's lips.

_I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did_

Their first party, where they had their first kiss. **She** was showing off her new girlfriend, and they danced the whole night.

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

And I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

She wished she could feel **her** warm lips one more time. One last time.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are_

She hoped **she** was somewhere nice. Somewhere **she** didn't feel any pain. She smiled at her friends. Santana and Brittany sang with her, but low, so her voice was what everyone heard.

_So I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips

Just like our last...

She broke down, crying. She was crying for her heart break, for her lost friend, for the pain. She was crying for **her**.

"Why? Why did you have to go? Why did you have to leave me here alone? Don't you know I need you? I need you so much! I can't breathe without you. I love you! Please come back, please," she cried, grabbing desperately on the coffin. Everyone who was watching had tears in their eyes. It was a sad sight to see. They didn't know what she was feeling. "Please come back," she whispered.

It had been four years since **she** had died. After her death, no one was the same. The guys who killed **her** were caught. After two years, the glee club had left Lima. After three, the remaining members that knew **her** followed.

Most of them were slowly letting go. They were accepting the fact that **she** was gone forever, all except one.

She had lost the love of her life. She had lost a will to survive. She only lived because she didn't want to make Brittany sad. Santana and Brittany were slowly forgetting about her, which made things much easier.

She got things together. She only had once chance, just one to do this.

The old glee club still kept in touch. They had a Facebook page just for them, for those who knew **her**. They used it for when they remembered **her** and wanted to talk about it.

Not once did she write on it. Not once did she log on Facebook. She never smiled again. She found no reason to live life. She logged in one last time. She knew she had to do it.

**Rachel Berry **I'm sorry. I can't live without Quinn, I just can't

She saw her post on the page for a few seconds, before going to her room. She locked the door, and dressed in a nice shirt and jeans. She stopped wearing skirts the day after she got the news of Qhuinn's death.

She stood on a chair, and threw a piece of rope through a piece on wood in the ceiling. She tied a knot, a strong one. She had been practicing. She made another knot, and put her head through it. She took a deep breath, knowing it will probably be her last one.

She kicked the top of the chair and it fell, leaving her hanging there.

Santana was having lunch with Brittany. They hadn't gone out since, well years.

Just as she was eating, she got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"_Santana?_" she heard Puck's desperate voice.

"What? Puck what's going on?" she asked, worried.

"_Please tell me you're with Rachel. Check the page,_" he told her.

"Britt, check the page," she told her girlfriend, "Puck, she's not. What's going on?"

"_No, no, no. Go to her Santana! Go save her, please!_" Puck shouted.

Brittany gasped. She showed Santana the post. They dropped what they were doing and ran out. They ran to the house they shared with Rachel. Santana ordered Brittany to call 911. She ran to Rachel's room, and noticed it was locked. She tried to knock it down. She heard footsteps running to her. She saw Puck.

"Move," he ordered her. She did and he knocked down the door. They looked inside, and gasped at what they saw.

Santana felt like puking. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She saw Puck run and pick her body up.

"Get the pocket knife in my left pocket," he told her, "cut the rope."

She did what he told her to and cut Rachel down. They removed the rope and laid her on the ground. Puck started to do CPR on her. She wouldn't breathe. They heard the ambulance. The paramedics rushed into the room. They moved Santana and Puck and started working. They tried to revive her. After a dozen tries, they had to call it.

"I'm sorry," one of them said.

Puck and Santana remembered the exact words that destroyed Rachel's life. They couldn't save her. They knew that Rachel would never be happy until she was dead. They knew it was going to happen at some point. They couldn't prevent it. They just had to accept it. Quinn and Rachel belong together, and nothing could keep them apart for long.


End file.
